Sanae Dekomori/Gallery
First Season 1= Episode 1 - An Encounter with...the Wicked Eye |-| 2= Episode 2 - Priestess of...Melodies |-| 3= Episode 3 - The Heretic...Twintail File:Dekomori_S1E3v1.jpg|The bare "Desu" here would translate as "So it is", but this is Dekomori File:Dekomori_S1E3v2.JPG|One should first introduce oneself before asking one to reveal her name |-| 4= Episode 4 - The Remorseful...Mabinogion |-| 5= Episode 5 - Crucifixion of...Hard Study |-| 6= Episode 6 - Atonement of...the Innocent |-| 7= Episode 7 - Reminiscence of...Paradise Lost |-| 8= Episode 8 - The Couple's...Exile |-| 9= Episode 9 - The Chaos of...a Chaotic Heart |-| 10= Episode 10 - The Holy Mother's...Pandora's Box |-| 11= Episode 11 - One-winged Fallen Angel |-| 12= Episode 12 - Never-ending Eternal Engagement |-| OVA= OVA - Glimmering...Slapstick Christmas File:Dekomori_S1OVAv1.jpg|What the death are you doing? |-| Lite 1= Lite 1 - Volleyball |-| Lite 2= Lite 2 - The Dawn of the Wicked Eye |-| Lite 3= Lite 3 - My Older Brother |-| Lite 4= Lite 4 - We'll Make Meat and Potato Stew! |-| Lite 5= Lite 5 - The Sleeping After School Beauty |-| Lite 6= Lite 6 - Dekomori vs. Nibutani |-| Opening/Ending= Opening - Sparkling Daydream Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h29m02s505.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h29m20s404.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h29m49s909.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h31m48s676.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h32m30s016.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h33m35s145.png Ending - INSIDE IDENTITY Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h47m27s490.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h47m59s706.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h48m59s378.png Second Season 1= Episode 1 - The Revival of... the Wicked Eye |-| 2= Episode 2 - Dolphin Ring Striker (The Dolphin's... Lovers Contract) File:Satone_S2E2v1.JPG|The girls follow Yuuta and Rikka File:Satone_S2E2v2.JPG|The girls follow Yuuta and Rikka |-| 3= Episode 3 - Magical Devil Girl... In Pursuit |-| 4= Episode 4 - Queen Maker (Innocent... Student Council President Election) File:Natsumi_S2E4_v1.JPG|Nibutani is upset with Dekomori |-| 5= Episode 5 - The Illusive... Siesta Labyrinth |-| 6= Episode 6 - Hesitant... Tsukushino Island Travelling |-| 7= Episode 7 - Volcano Triangle (Passing... Heart Pattern) File:Natsumi_S2E7_v1.JPG|Dekomori finds Natsumi's note in her bag, with the link to the new Mori Summer website |-| 8= Episode 8 - The False... Spiritual Virgin (Mori Summer) |-| 9= Episode 9 - Ultimate Mystery... on the Shore (Resort Last Resort) |-| 10= Episode 10 - Gauntlet of Rain (A Midsummer Night's... Rain and Whip) |-| 11= Episode 11 - Blue Moon Ragnarok (Final Battle of... The Blue Moon) |-| 12= Episode 12 - Twilight of ... Advanced Contract (Higher Engage) |-| OVA= OVA - Playback of... the Wicked Eye's Apocalypse (The Rikka Wars) |-| Lite 1= Lite 1 - Kotatsu Head |-| Lite 2= Lite 2 - Stye, The Name of the Disease Which Infects the Eye |-| Lite 3= Lite 3 - Wicked Eye: Storm Chapter |-| Lite 4= Lite 4 - Dekomori vs. Nibutani 2 |-| Lite 5= Lite 5 - My Older Brother 3: Camp Edition |-| Lite 6= Lite 6 - Summoning an Archangel |-| Opening/Ending= Opening - Voice Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h37m40s437.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h39m44s988.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h39m50s838.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h39m54s463.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h39m58s699.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h40m27s664.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h43m40s889.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h45m02s362.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h45m06s666.png Ending - Van!shment Th!s World Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h53m10s512.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h53m17s547.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h54m03s673.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h54m31s791.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h55m10s384.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h55m38s849.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h55m57s429.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-03-12h56m23s477.png Promotional/Official art Sanae Dekomori.jpg Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!.jpg Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai.jpg Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!.png Chu2.jpg Chuunibyo.Demo.Koi.ga.Shitai!.full.1444245.jpg Chuunibyo.Demo.Koi.ga.Shitai!.full.1462287.jpg Satone, rikka and dekomori.jpg New year.jpg CD Van!shmentTh!sWorld.jpg CD DarkIrisMusicalGrammar.jpg CD INSIDEIDENTITY.jpg Wikia-hero-image Chuunibyo.Demo.Koi.ga.Shitai!.full.1415046.jpg Chu2moviekeyvisual.jpg C8e4089b7a1e81e9b5fb8ad69d4b2ed0.jpg Halloween.jpg Christmas.jpg Female Characters.jpg Tumblr p3oqh6N8h81tr6wqbo4 1280.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries